Spectrum
by Piccolo is green
Summary: All that he sees is black. Perhaps she will introduce him to a world filled with colour. Bulma/Vegeta one-shot written for the We're Just Saiyan community's Contradictions Challenge. Rated M.


**A/N: **This is a lil' **B/V** one-shot written for the **We're Just Saiyan** community's _Contradictions Challenge_. The prompt I used this time is **Black/Blue**. I threw this together in a couple of hours, it's just a mishmash of snippets on Vegeta – what I love about these challenges is that they get me back into writing quickly, yay! The first section might throw you, so please trust me! :D

**This is rated M.** Ye have been warned!

* * *

**Spectrum**

**Black **

He glances at himself in the mirror as he peels off his clothes. He's all taut muscle and bronze skin, and he sees the way this whore's eyes light up for a moment as she catches sight of what was hidden beneath his ragged cloak.

"You're a hansssome man," she says with a smile, and yes, he can smell her desire. Her accent, however, is grating, and her voice is far too soft for his liking.

"Shut up," he orders, stalking across the room towards her. "I'm not paying you to talk."

The smell of fear is in the air too, though she lays back on the bed willingly enough. Her hair is thick and black, mussed up spikes framing her face, and he likes it. But those green eyes...

He flips her over. He doesn't want to look at her face. She's compliant – and surprisingly wet – as he thrusts inside without ceremony. He watches himself fucking her in the mirror, and with her face hidden and her voice muffled she looks Saiyan enough, and he pretends, for a moment, that he is with one of his own.

**Black**

He keeps his eyes closed, even after the pod has come to a complete stop. Beneath his lids he can see it there before him, a shining jewel against the darkness, a red treasure burning brightly amongst the stars.

He can almost smell the fresh air of the Southern Ocean, almost taste the dry winds of his mother's desert lands. Red, red, red, the sky always burned brightly, like fire, like blood. In their true form, their moon form, a Saiyan's eyes burn red, red to reflect the land of their people.

He opens his eyes to nothingness. There is nothing but black, darkness, space dust hidden in the shadows, the ashes of a million people. Bile rises in his throat, and he swallows it back down. He doesn't know why he came here.

Vegetasei. In this moment he yearns for it with every fibre of his being, and yet it is the one place he cannot go.

**Grey**

Consciousness is fading fast, and he can feel the life seeping out of him. He struggles to pull his controller out from his suit, and even this small act causes searing pain. The colour seems to have drained from his vision, and all he sees is painted grey as he clicks the few buttons needed to call his ship towards him. He will retreat, for now.

The Earthlings will feel his vengeance soon enough.

**Green**

The very last thing he sees is the green sky of Namek above him, and as his lungs fail to inflate all he knows is despair.

**Green**

This planet is almost as fucking green as the last one. He leans back against the trunk of a tree and surveys his surroundings while the wench with blue hair orders Namekians into her transport craft – a bulky looking thing that flies at the speed of a weakling child.

Her bright hair catches in the sunlight, looking almost-green as she turns to him. "Hey, you're coming too, right?" she yells. "My Mom is ordering tons of food so there'll be plenty to eat back home! I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

This woman pisses him off, but he is tired, hungry, and could use a shower, so he squashes the urge to kill her and follows her into the plane.

**Black – and Gold**

He watches Kakarot and the mystery-kid as their power levels rise, higher and higher than he has ever witnessed before, until their aura fills his head. It's infuriating, standing across the divide of this crater, watching as two low-class, nameless clowns attain something he has been destined for his entire life.

He clenches his fists, and gloveless, his nails cut into the palms of his hands. He doesn't care. He doesn't give a fuck about anything but training until he's strong enough to rip Kakarot's throat out.

**Blue**

He finds her intriguing. She is full of contradictions; both a hardworking genius and a lazy sloth who lays about in the sun all day. Her nocturnal habits are so very different to the rest of the inhabitants on this planet, and so much closer to his own.

He comes to know, after enduring one of her stories, that she was the one who banded together this group of misfits and fighters. It's fitting, he thinks, because for all her wealth and physical beauty, she is just as much a misfit, too.

The gravity simulator is broken again, and she curses at him as she bends down to open the engine panel. She shoves her head into the engine cavity while he stares at her ass, her finest piece of anatomy, and desire courses through him.

Her shrieking voice echoes within the ship as she lets off another string of curses. He departs quickly, flying towards the desert.

He cannot lose sight of his goal.

**Blue**

He feels as if his balls are going to explode. Even as she rages on, screaming in his face, all he can think about is that ass. He doesn't dare to look down. How long, he wonders, before she notices his raging hard on?

"What the hell are you smirking about?! This isn't funny!"

Fuck it. He can't stand it any longer, and before he gives it any more thought he has her pinned against the wall, his tongue delving into her mouth. She shrieks against him, though the noise quickly turns to moans of pleasure, and she is melting against him, a living flame in his hands.

He tugs her skirt upwards, over her hips, his fingers snagging her panties down, and he doesn't care who sees them here in this hallway. She's already freed him from his spandex and he opens his eyes as he pauses in question, that sweet flesh so tantalisingly close as he breathes heavily against her lips.

All he sees is blue. It's his entire world as she clutches at him, pulling him closer, taking him in. He doesn't close his eyes, enraptured, entrapped by this blue gaze, so very different to anything he's ever seen before.

Yes, somehow it's so very different, this time.

* * *

**A/N:** I've finished university for good this time – graduation is in December, YESS! – so updates for other fics should be coming soon. :)

- Pic


End file.
